onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 8
About the recent edit wars Umm, just to clarify, I did not ban Drunk Samurai and 72.225.16.200/Swgg66. I merely blocked the page they were waring on at the time so that viewpoints between everyone can be heard. A edit war on a single page doesn't warrant banning two users. However, if the wars continue, then I might consider that action.Mugiwara Franky 13:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Continuying I say, this conversation continues whether you like it or not, London Girl !--New Babylon 16:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ............................ Joekido 17:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) General Editing On the references section of "Bink's Sake" it says this: Also due to the way P and B is interchangeable to a certain degree, "Bink's" can also be translated as "Pink's", leading to such translations as "Pink's wine". It is wrong. P & B are not interchangeable in Japanese. I tell you this as a Japanese Language Major(though I suppose I can't prove that). They are separate hiragana. Wine in Pink was a mistranslation a while back from some guy who thought that Bink was a purposeful mutilation of Pink; in his words: "kinda like Thriller Bark instead of Park...". As I'm sure you know by now, "Bark" is a type of ship, and makes perfect sense on its own. Therefore, this is invalid reasoning, and the song is unequivically "Bink's Sake." I'd change it myself, but I can't figure out how to.Tako8Yaki 05:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Snipers What is "Snipers" in One Piece? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 23:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) So So I just dont talk to them! Ok! Young Piece 12:58, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Can you help my! Please! I got a problem at school with a question. * After working for seven hours without a break, Carl was given a meal break of 20 minutes. Indicate how (2) This situation violates the rules on breaks under the ESA jobs. Do you know the answer! please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hello, One-Winged Hawk. You might recall me from the One Piece Fanon Wiki. Well, I tried to adapt to the One Piece Fanon Wiki for my One Piece fandom needs, but the site has too many problems. For one, the individual running it can barely speak English. The individual who created the Wiki only likes One Piece because of the rap that 4Kids created for the theme song of their One Piece dub. This is hardly a reason to like a series, let alone make a fansite for it, especially something as important as a Wiki. And he appears to be the only one making articles, and he makes several every day. Most of the articles have little to no text in them, and if there is they are poorly worded. And then there is the issue of it copying from the One Piece Wiki. So I have decided to start from scratch and make a One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. It will be much more properly maintained and organized, and I will keep it running efficiently. I also hope to give it a bit more of a woman's touch.